Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Naked Mummy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, and the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Prologue Brain starts to cast Dark Rondo to eliminate the whole alliance when he sees Wendy who's been hiding behind a rock the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 17-19 He recognizes her as the "Sky Maiden", tells himself that she's quite the rare find and uses his Magic to grab her. When the team attempts to rescue Wendy, Hoteye's Magic keeps them on the ground. Wendy attempts to grab onto Carla's hand but catches Happy's instead. With Wendy kidnapped, Brain declares that he has no more use for the rest of them and blasts his Magic towards the Allied Forces. In panic, the team attempts to take cover when they are suddenly defended by strong pillars of earth, Jura's Iron Rock Wall. This delights the rest of the team as they are all still alive. When the smoke clears, Oración Seis is revealed to have escaped. The members become upset for being utterly defeated. Lyon expresses his relief that Jura is all right, but Jura contradicts this and his wound is shown. However, it seems that the real Ichiya's Healing Perfume is holding it back and Ichiya appears in the scene as well, stating that the Oración Seis must have been afraid of him that's why they left. He heals the rest of the team using the same perfume and they observe the feeling of pain go away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 Natsu, still angered, attempts to run off to look for the Oración Seis when Carla, sprouting wings, grabs him by the scarf. She tells him she's worried about Wendy and the male cat (Happy) but the enemies are not people who can be defeated by charging recklessly. She also points the rest of the team to Erza, who's in extreme pain and is unaffected by Ichiya's perfume. She suddenly grabs Lucy's belt, causing Lucy's skirt to fall off, and ties it around her arm. Erza says that she cannot fight in that state, throws a sword to the ground and pleads for someone to cut her arm off. This shocks most members but Lyon tells her that he'll do it. The others try to argue but the other members of Lamia Scale support Lyon. Just as when the blade was about to touch Erza, Gray freezes it, leaving Erza intact but she suddenly collapses. As the tension begins to rise, Carla announces that Wendy could save Erza because she can use Healing Magic because she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. The whole team then agrees that their mission changes for now: Save Wendy!Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 11-20 The team decide to split up and Natsu and Gray are joined by Carla. As they explore the woods, Natsu asks Carla about what Wendy eats. Carla tells him that she eats Air. As the two continue to talk about Wendy, Gray follows them, confused about the difference between eating air and breathing. The group continues to talk about the Dragons and their differences. Natsu is so absorbed with the conversation that he accidentally walked into a tree. As Natsu stands up, Gray and Carla notice that some of the tree are colored black. Just then, members of the Naked Mummy Guild appear and surround the group. Carla begins to worry at the sight of the enemies but Natsu and Gray ignore the number and prepare to fight, much to Carla's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 9-15 Battle The Naked Mummy members attack with their Magic Guns but Natsu and Gray easily dodges their attacks. Natsu then charges at the group of Naked Mummy members and causes a huge explosion with his Magic, defeating several members. One member tries to retaliate but Gray grabs and freezes his head. Gray then uses his Ice-Make Magic to defeat several members. One of the other members get irritated and attacks Natsu with his Magic Shotgun. However, the attack is ineffective and Natsu easily defeats him and sends him flying. Gray and Natsu continues to defeat the other members while the leaders, Zatô and Gatô, comment that the two are powerful and prepares to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 2-4 Aftermath Natsu and Gray manage to defeat all of the Naked Mummy members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 10 Zatô and Gatô cannot believe that their guild was defeated by just two Mages.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 Natsu and Gray cannot believe that the Naked Mummy members were able to put up a fight but Carla tells them that they were facing a whole guild. Natsu begins to interrogate Zatô about the location of Wendy and Happy but Zatô refuses to tell him. Natsu knocks him unconscious and turns his attention to Gatô.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 11-12 Natsu begins to interrogate Gatô. But Gatô loses consciousness after revealing that a guest is there. Erigor then reveals himself to the group. Natsu happily greets Erigor with the air of being close friends. Gray reminds Natsu that they did not have a good relationship and reminds him about the incident with Eisenwald. Erigor then approaches the two and begins to tell them about what happened to him after the Magic Council dissolved his guild. He tells them that he was waiting for the day to get revenge against Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray accept the invitation to a match while Carla watches them, bemused by their enthusiasm. References Navigation Category:Fights